


Удачный финт

by soul_of_spring



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Иногда жизнь и друзья преподносят неожиданные сюрпризы.





	Удачный финт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс в группу вк "Под полной Луной. Истории Remmianna" в 2018 году)

— _Мерцающие в лунном свете зеркала будто подзывали подойти ближе, но она знала, что в этом таинственном месте всё ложно. Кроме меча в её руках..._ — Джедайт хохотнул и отложил папку в сторону. — Извини, это слишком даже для меня. 

— Так переставай заниматься ерундой и приступим к тому, зачем я пришла, — фыркнула Рей. 

— Сделаю вид, что не заметил, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало, — Джедайт с широкой улыбкой протянул Рей одну из тренировочных палок. 

— Общение с Нефритом плохо на тебе сказывается. 

— Не бросай все камни в огород Нефрита: Минако на правах младшей сестры повлияла на меня куда больше, — Джедайт перебросил палку в левую руку и встал в боевую стойку. 

— Может, мы уже перейдем на тренировочные мечи? — повторив все движения Джедайта, спросила Рей с затаенной надеждой. За последние два вечера такое фехтование начало надоедать; хотя это было куда лучше, чем два часа стоять в правильном ангарде*.

— Когда добьешься идеальных движений, тогда я и дам тебе в руки то, чем ты можешь меня огреть гораздо ощутимее, — хмыкнул Джедайт. 

— Но на репетиции-то мне придется держать в руках настоящий меч. 

— Уверен: тебе подсунут какую-то легкую «реплику», — Джедайт сделал плавный выпад, который Рей с легкостью отбила. 

— И что им мешало выбрать стрельбу из лука, — пробормотала она, нападая в ответ.

Это была идея Минако: любые невероятные и сумасшедшие истории об их друзьях так или иначе всегда касались Минако. Это она уговорила Рей сходить за компанию на пробы в новый фэнтезийный фильм. И кто мог подумать, что сценарист, увидев Рей, схватит её за руки и вдохновенно будет рассказывать всем вокруг, что вот она — живое воплощение главной героини, легендарной девы-воительницы.

Когда Рей уже набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы корректно (хотя скорее очень грубо) отказаться, она наткнулась на умоляющий взгляд Минако, после которого был возможен только один ответ.

А неделю назад Рей поставили перед фактом, что на финальных пробах она, оказывается, должна фехтовать! Это было неприятно, но не казалось катастрофой, когда есть друзья, о чьем реконструкторском прошлом Рей была наслышана.

В тот же вечер Рей поехала к Минако, чтобы попросить Кунсайта, как самого старшего в их компании, помочь, но застала там еще и Джедайта. К нему Кунсайт её и направил, авторитетно заявив, что Джедайт фехтует лучше всех.

Рей сразу почувствовала, что это — плохая идея. И дело было не в том, что, казалось, Джедайту нравилось выводить её из себя, и не в том, что у Рей не всегда получалось выйти победительницей из их словесных перепалок, а в том, что Джедайт был ужасно дотошным! 

Вместо того чтобы просто показать Рей как правильно махать мечом и пару красивых выпадов, он на полном серьезе заставлял её отжиматься, правильно дышать, держать спину и не давал в руки ничего тяжелее мягких тренировочных палок. 

Джедайт продолжал с легкостью наносить удары, от которых Рей старательно уворачивалась. Он делал это настолько точно и быстро, что Рей невольно залюбовалась его движениями, на долю секунды даже подумав, что он держит в руках настоящий меч. Этого хватило, чтобы Джедайт дотянулся до её плеча, довольно проговорив: «Укол». 

Рей отбросила палку и раздраженно фыркнула, злясь больше на себя. Любоваться Джедайтом и отвлечься: что может быть глупее?

— Уже гораздо лучше, — Джедайт улыбнулся и утешающе погладил Рей по спине. — Зойсайт, между прочим, на третьем занятии не выдержал и двух минут. А ты продержалась почти пять.

— Тогда я, может, всё-таки заслужила взять в руки меч? — кокетливым, как у Минако, тоном осведомилась Рей.

В глазах Джедайта мелькнуло удивление, но он быстро справился с собой и пожал плечами:

— Ну, раз дама так хочет чего-то поострее… 

Джедайт пошел в конец зала за мечами, а Рей пожалела, что стянула волосы в узел — они не скрывали покрасневших щек, и Джедайту было очевидно её смущение. Ну что за чёрт дернул флиртовать с братом Минако, так еще и в её духе!

— Предлагаю сделать эту дуэль еще интереснее, — сказал Джедайт, протягивая Рей меч. — Отрепетируем заодно сцену из проб?

— Ну... почему бы и нет? — улыбнулась Рей. Это было куда лучше, чем странный флирт, происходящий между ними.

— Тогда начинаем, — Джедайт крутанулся, и сталь встретилась со сталью. — _Что вы здесь забыли, миледи?_  
_— Кому, как не вам, коварный чернокнижник, знать об этом?_ — Рей отступила назад, чтобы сделать резкий выпад. — _Моя принцесса в плену у вашего короля! И я верну её во чтобы то ни стало!_

— _Боюсь, вы не знаете, как всё обстоит на самом деле, миледи,_ — Джедайт коварно улыбнулся, будто и впрямь был этим чернокнижником. — _Ваша принцесса здесь по собственной воле._

_— Этого не может быть! _— воскликнула Рей, подумав, что своим упорством они с героиней и правда похожи. 

_— Вы же не только ее защитница, но и подруга. Разве для вас это не очевидно?_

_— Она бы никогда..._

_— Не последовала бы зову сердца? _— Джедайт атаковал Рей сверху, и она с большим трудом смогла отразить его удар. 

_— Не влюбилась бы в колдуна!_

— _Но если вы правы, то скажите, как мне может быть известно… __— _Джедайт остановился, готовясь к очередному финту, и патетичным тоном произнёс: — _Лучшие друзья — это такие невидимки и ангелы-хранители по совместительству. Они всегда рядом..._

_— В тени нашей славы и на передовой наших поражений. _

_— Они переживают наши неудачи, радуются победам, выступают свидетелями на наших свадьбах, _— глядя в глаза Джедайта, Рей впервые задумалась о скрытом смысле этих слов, показавшихся почему-то смутно знакомыми.

_— Верные оруженосцы, рыцари и паладины…_

_— …но не Принцы._

_— Откуда вам известна вассальная клятва рода Синтии**? — _отбив удар, Рей попыталась выполнить нижний кварт* * *  
, совсем забыв, что по сценарию должна была завершить поединок.

_— Оттуда, что ваша принцесса теперь и наша госпожа, _— Джедайт удачно выполнил кроазе* * *  
, выбив меч из рук Рей и направив свой аккурат ей в грудь. — Мне казалось, дева Морриган должна была заключить временное перемирие реплику назад.

Волосы Джедайта растрепались, он впервые за время их тренировок запыхался, но все равно казался Рей чертовски привлекательным. Из-за этих тренировок эмоции, скрытые не только от посторонних, но и от самой себя, стали прорываться.

— Немного увлеклась.

— Я заметил, — Джедайт склонил голову на бок, с легкой улыбкой рассматривая Рей. — Не кажется ли тебе, что у девы Морриган и этого чернокнижника дальше будет роман?

— Не заметила ни одного намёка, чтобы так думать, — фыркнула Рей.

— Тогда, возможно, я ощутил химию между нами? — всё еще улыбаясь, спросил Джедайт.

— Не много ли ты о себе возомнил? — прищурилась она. 

— Это легко проверить, — Джедайт буквально за секунду преодолел расстояние между ними и резко притянул Рей к себе, целуя неожиданно осторожно и нежно. Когда он отстранился, первой естественной реакцией Рей было зарядить ему крепкую оплеуху, но, как всегда предусмотрительный, Джедайт перехватил её ладонь, целуя запястье.

— Ты еще более безумный, чем Минако, — чтобы сказать хоть что-то, произнесла Рей.

— А ты еще непрошибаемее, чем Кунсайт: сестричка-то смогла его охмурить за полгода.

— Хочешь сказать, все наши занятия фехтованием были инсценировкой?

— О нет, я всего лишь воспользовался случаем совместить приятное с полезным, — рассмеялся Джедайт, привлекая Рей для очередного поцелуя.

_____________________________  
* ангард — одна их самых простых позиций для фехтовального боя;  
** одно из значений имени «Синтия» — лунная богиня;  
* * *  
нижний кварт — фехтовальный приём;  
* * *  
кроазе — выбивание шпаги/меча из руки противника.


End file.
